The present invention relates to lamp sockets, and more particularly, to a wedge base sealed lamp socket for automobile lighting. Such wedge base sealed lamp sockets are known in the art and are typically configured for mechanically securing a lamp in place.
Conventional lamp sockets generally include a socket body and a plurality of terminals located within the body for providing an electrical connection to respective lamp leads. One end of each terminal is located in a lamp receiving end of the body for securing the lamp, while the other end of the terminal is located in a back portion of the body and is connected to a wire lead for providing power to the terminal and the lamp. The terminals are typically secured in the socket body by being pushed through corresponding openings defined in a partition of the socket body. However, improper placement in the openings during lamp socket construction can damage the terminals or result in faulty electrical connections between the wire leads and lamp leads.
To more securely hold the lamp within the socket body, lamp sockets have been developed which include spring clips or other stabilizing devices in addition to the terminals to restrain movement of the lamp within the body. However, it can be difficult to properly position the spring clip within the socket body without interfering with the terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lamp socket for a wedge base lamp.